


Toys

by HiddenDreamer67



Series: G/t Prompts [22]
Category: Jack and the Beanstalk (Fairy Tale), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fearplay, Scaring, beanstalk au, giant, giant!virgil, human!logan, human!patton, human!roman, jack and the beanstalk, virgil that is not nice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 08:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20005492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenDreamer67/pseuds/HiddenDreamer67
Summary: Giant Virgil thinks the human trespassers need to be taken down a peg. Requests and Prompts welcome.





	Toys

“Ow!” Virgil hissed, stepping on something sharp. He sat down, seeing a long thin piece of metal sticking into his foot.

“My sword!” Roman cried, agast as he watched from the table. 

“You’re the one who left it out.” Virgil glared at him, plucking the sword out of his foot with a wince.

“Here, let me help.” Logan scurried down the human sized stairs, coming to rest at Virgil’s feet. The humans had only been here a handful of days now, but already it felt like Virgil’s home was being invaded. It seemed all three of them felt a bit too entitled to his home ever since climbing up through the garden. 

  
“What are you trying to do?” Virgil asked, giving Logan a worried glance. 

“Oh, just dressing the wound.” Logan pulled out his medical kit, pouring a liquid onto the small cut that absolutely  _ burned.  _ It took all of Virgil’s self control to not reflexively hit Logan with his foot, and instead he let out only a small whimper. 

“You’re not reacting like I’d assumed.” Logan admitted, meeting Virgil’s gaze before pulling out a set of gauze.

“Just hurry up and finish before I kick you across the room.” Virgil growled, using his gravelly voice. However, the giant was a bit off put when his intimidation failed. Indeed, Logan only gave an amused chuckle and continued at his leisurely pace. “...why aren’t you afraid? I’m not joking.”

“Aww, c’mon Virgil, we know you wouldn’t hurt us.” Patton gave a smile, kicking his legs idly as he dangled them over the table edge. 

“Yeah, it’s not like you’re a  _ real _ giant.” Roman laughed. 

Virgil’s eye twitched. “Choose your next words carefully, Princey.”

“Oh, you know what he means.” Patton waved off Virgil’s threats. “It’s just like, wow, you’re so...cute! Like a big, fluffy marshmallow.”

Virgil watched the three humans laugh at the nickname he didn’t understand, and Virgil felt his attitude drifting into something caught between sinister rage and frozen calculation. Sure, he didn’t  _ mind  _ having the humans around, but things had grown a bit too comfortable around here. It seemed Virgil needed to remind them of their place.

“A real giant, huh? Fe Fi Fo Fum and all that?” Virgil sneered, pulling his foot back towards him as he noted Logan had finished. “You know, I am so tired and done with your stupid stereotypes.”

“I always did wonder why your kind insisted on spouting nonsense.” Logan commented, heading back towards the stairs up to the table. 

“Oh, they didn’t.” Virgil stood up, stretching his arms above his head as he took careful note of Logan’s position on the floor. “Legend says they were referencing their footsteps. Giants would stomp around, shaking the ground to intimidate their prey.” Suddenly Virgil’s foot slammed down inches in front of Logan. Virgil grinned. “Like that.”

“Virgil!” Patton gasped, he and Roman getting up to look over the edge and check Logan was alright. Looking down, Virgil was pleased to see Logan had been knocked to the ground from the mini earthquake, now shaking and quite pale.

“Be careful!” Patton frowned, looking disappointed. Well, that wouldn’t do- Virgil wanted him  _ terrified. _

“What’s wrong, Patton?” Virgil asked, stepping over Logan and appreciating the way all three sucked in a nervous breath. “I thought I was a big ol’ marshmallow.”

“H-hey!” Patton gave a slight protest, surprised when Virgil picked him up. “Please stop this, Virgil.”

“Stop what?” Virgil asked, still playing innocent as he scooped Roman up in his other hand. He twisted his fingers around, dangling Patton by a leg. Patton let out a yelp, holding his glasses to his face.

“Unhand me!” Roman struggled against his grip, and Virgil found the feeling oddly satisfying. He kept Roman in a fist, not opening up his palm like he usually would. 

“Let go of me!” Patton cried, a shakiness to his voice that wasn’t there before.

“If you insist.” Virgil gave a devilish smirk, holding Patton over the floor and releasing his grip. Patton screamed, left in freefall for a moment before Virgil caught him in the same hand. The human grasped onto his finger, chest heaving. 

Well, that was two down. Satisfied, Virgil dumped Patton unceremoniously onto the table, uncaring as he rolled harshly against the hard wooden surface. Now Virgil turned his attention to his other hand, where Roman was looking at him as though he didn’t know the giant at all.

“...Virgil?” Roman asked hesitantly.

“This real enough for ya, Princey?” Virgil gave him a cheshire grin, before flicking his hand and throwing Roman straight up into the air. He relaxed his posture, watching with an amused expression as Roman flailed before catching him again in his hands. Before the human could re-orient himself Virgil flicked his wrist again, this time tossing Roman so he arched through the air and was caught in Virgil’s other hand.

“Stop it!” Roman screeched. “I’m not a toy!” 

“A toy?” Virgil paused in his little game, dangling Roman by the back of his shirt. He lifted the human to his face, taking pride in the way Roman had stopped struggling for fear of falling. “Wow, you still think of yourself so highly. A toy implies I intend on keeping you. What a bold little trespasser you are.”

“S-snap out of it, Virgil.” Roman pleaded, losing his edge. “You’re the one who said we could stay here, remember?” 

“I said you could stay here for a  _ little  _ while.” Virgil corrected, blowing a bit of hot air onto Roman and watching as the human shivered. “Time’s up.” 


End file.
